


Kirby Right back at Ya (Revised)

by StrongPuff



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongPuff/pseuds/StrongPuff
Summary: Not really a story per say but rather a script. A few people like the Kirby anime but think that it could've been better, so I've decided to rewrite the series from the ground up while still keeping the basic plot (Kirby's adventure.) and the rules of the anime (Kirby cannot speak, no humans, etc) to see if I could make it better. Feel free to look around at the changed plots, characters, and other things and tell me what you think! I do love feedback and criticism so let loose your opinions!





	Kirby Right back at Ya (Revised)

Kirby RBaY Revised.

Episode 1: Wealthy Visitors. 

The episode opens up with a fade in transition of Kirby's Planet. Planet Popstar is shown in all its glory for a few moments. The shot then zooms into the planet to show the planet surface. The area we're shown is an open grassy area with a few small hills.(Vegetable Valley) On top of the largest is a small dome house. (Kirby's house.) We're treated to a shot of him snoozing away for a little bit before he groggily wakes up. He looks over towards a clock and upon seeing what time it is flies into a frenzy; Running out of his house and into the distance. We watch as Kirby traverses the landscape for a bit before a town comes into view. (Cappy Town) 

Eventually Kirby grinds to a halt at his destination, A restaurant somewhere within the town. He frantically rushes to the cashier who acknowledges Kirby's presence and gives him a piece of strawberry short cake. (The last one within the display case) Kirby happily takes the cake (pays for it) and heads outside to eat. (Scene transition) As Kirby munches on the cake, he notices a bunch of villagers rushing through the town causing quite a disturbance. As soon as they appeared, they seem to have disappeared. Kirby, now curious, quickly finishes the rest of his cake (low power inhale) and runs after them. 

(Cue Intro)

On the outskirts of town there seems to be a gathering of villagers (consisting of mostly Cappies) As Kirby approaches the horde the sound of screams fill the air and some bystanders point something out in the distance. A line of highly luxurious vehicles roll up. Once the line stops Escargoon and a sword toting Waddle Doo (Captain Waddle Doo) step out. CWD then orders a small squadron of Waddle Dees to form a barrier around the cars. (Security) Escargoon attempts to open the door (mumbling under his breathe) but it swings open and smacks him in the face. Tuff hurriedly jumps out of the car, followed by Tiff. Tuff attempts to rush off but is persuaded not to by C Waddle Doo. Escargoon recovers and opens another door. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like step out of the vehicle. Sir Ebrum then turns to Escargoon and instructs him to park the vehicle to which the snail sighs.

The family are escorted through the mob of villagers, who seem to be excited about them. Kirby struggles to catch a glimpse of them before opting to fly in an attempt to get a better view. (which fails because a few more "ravenous" fans decide to hitch a ride, pulling the unaware puff to the ground in a heap) Kirby struggles to right himself before sighing, watching the newcomers walk away. (Scene Transition)

Time passes. Kirby is now just going through errands. Though no matter where he goes he keeps hearing information about the Ebrum family and how they've made an appearance to their town, despite living far across the planet. Kirby, eventually having enough of not knowing anything about the subject, walks up to a group of cappys. They ask him if he knew about the Ebrums to which he gives a confused face and gesture. (Kirby doesn't speak) The cappies are surprised and explain about the Ebrums. The Ebrum family is well known for multiple reasons. 

Sir Ebrum has various monopolies and businesses across the planet making him a very rich man. His marriage with Lady Like also helped. . . 

Lady Like has won countless Beauty Pageants and makes money with her face, appearing in various beauty product ads and magazines.

Tiff is quite smart. She attends a very prestigious private school and is top of her class. Being the daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like instantly puts her in the spotlight.

Tuff attends the same school Tiff does but excels in the sports department rather than academics. He's the star of any sport he plays in and dreams of going pro.

To top it off the family had enough money to permanently buy the assistance of Captain Waddle Doo, a pretty well known warrior. (It's rumored that they wanted Meta Knight, The most famous warrior, but he declined so they went with second best.)

Kirby now understands why so many townsfolk were so excited, and heads off to finish his errands.

The day transitions to sunset. Kirby is heading home for the day, but he notices the fancy vehicles from before parked outside a small hotel / inn. Kirby thinks to himself about what the Ebrums are like, before shrugging and walking home.

(Next Day)

Kirby wakes up and heads outside. (It's shown to be an earlier point in the morning compared to the first time.) With no major rush he heads out to enjoy himself, strolling around outside. Eventually he heads back into town and goes back to the restaurant from before for breakfast. As he draws closer he notices that there are people he's never really seen before. The Ebrums are eating breakfast outside the restaurant. Kirby makes to go say hello, but is intercepted by the guards who won't let him anywhere near the family. Giving up, Kirby heads inside. As he orders his food, there's another commotion outside. A massive horde of Waddle Dees appear outside with a fancy Limo in the back. 

The townsfolk recognize what's happening and groan, but head to see whats going on. King Dedede steps out the limo and looks around before noticing the Ebrums. He makes his way over before the guards stop him. Dedede talks them down and makes his way to the family. He introduces himself and The two adults are quickly impressed by his status. Tiff and Tuff however, judge him heavily to the point where their parents cover their mouths to prevent them from offending "royalty." Dedede swallows his anger and offers them rooms at Castle Dedede. Sir Ebrum is reluctant since he wants experience the country away from extravagance but eventually agrees when Tiff starts to make comments about Cappy town that he notices rubs the townsfolk the wrong way. Dedede, not really caring about Tiff's insults, reassures Sir Ebrum that he'll have plenty of times to visit this little part of the (vegetable) valley and that any of his family members can explore the Kingdom of Dreamland at their leisure. Tuff speaks up and attempts to ask the King a question about rumors he heard but is quickly shut up by his parents.  
(Is it true that you tried to steal all the food in Dreamland?) 

The two parents quickly apologize for Tuff's rudeness. Dedede struggles to contain his rage but manages to do so. He tells the family that any and all rumors about misdeeds in the Kingdom by his hands are untrue. He then angrily peers back at the growing crowd making them all step back a bit. Turning back to the family with a better facade, he tells them the directions to his castle. Business done, he retreats to his limo. Before he's driven off though, he makes eye contact with Kirby who's just now leaving the building. The two scowl at each other before the limo drives away. 

With the king gone the townsfolk scatter, most grumbling how their day was ruined. Kirby sighs and makes to continue his day.

(Later)

Kirby is fishing in a pond. A few townsfolk walk by and say their hellos to the puff when his reel suddenly gets a bite. Kirby fights against the fish with the townsfolk cheering him on as he starts reeling it in. But before Kirby can pull it out, a rouge soccer ball beans him in the back making him lose his balance and fall in. Kirby resurfaces just in time to see his fishing pole being dragged away across the pond surface. A voice speaks up and Tuff rudely shoves his way past the villagers. (despite there being plenty of space to go around them) He looks around for the ball and finds that it fell into the pond. He refuses to jump into the "nasty" water and demands one of the bystanders get it for him. They offer to get a net from back in the town to retrieve it, but Tuff demands they jump in as he "doesn't have time to wait for you to bumble around looking for a net." The group are appalled and start to break into an argument with the boy, but the ball suddenly rolls by his feet. Everyone looks at where it came from to find a soaked Kirby smiling lightly at them. Tuff mumbles "about time" and starts kicking the ball around. The villagers question Kirby, asking why he gave the ball back to such a rude boy. Kirby simply shrugs. One of the townsfolk sigh and say Kirby's name in exasperation.

("Honestly Kirby, I think you're too nice for your own good sometimes.")

Hearing Kirby's name gives Tuff pause and he looks around, asking where Kirby is. The villagers look confused and point to Kirby. Tuff gets angry and demands they tell him where Kirby is. They reassure him that the pink puff in front of him is Kirby and Tuff inspects him. He makes a snarky comment about how he (Kirby) doesn't look cool enough to be a warrior. Suddenly he pauses and then laughs. He then runs off giggling, leaving the villagers and Kirby rather confused.

(Later)

Kirby is in a conversation with some townsfolk when an excited voice is heard. Tiff can be seen running from person to person demanding to told Kirby's whereabouts. Most of the people are too shocked to answer so she shoves them out of the way and moves on to the next. Kirby makes his way towards the frenzied girl, but is bowled over by her instead. When she asks the next person where Kirby is they simply point out that she nearly flattened him. Tiff inspects Kirby and scoffs, turning back to the villager and stating that "I'm a very busy and important person, I don't have time waste dealing with some gumball." The villagers are offended but still tell her that Kirby is Kirby. Tuff soon comes running up, confirming that the villagers all say the same thing. Tiff is shaken but still has a bit of denial. She demands proof, like an I.D. which kirby quickly provides. At this irrefutable evidence that the pink puff is in fact, Kirby the two Ebrum children are shocked. They seem highly disappointed (Tiff especially) but they attempt to suck up their feelings and demand Kirby show them around. 

They explain that word about someone named Kirby had become a rather popular rumor where they come from. The rumor stated that this "Kirby" had saved the neighboring country (Dreamland) from a major crisis and that the savior was incredibly skilled and powerful. Some even said that "Kirby" might even be better than Meta Knight. Tiff finishes the explanation with a snarky comment saying that Kirby isn't as handsome as Meta Knight and that he's too soft and squishy. Kirby raises an eyebrow at the comment.

The two demand to be taken to Kirby's house. Kirby does so, but when they arrive they look at his home and insult it. Kirby displays frustration and they have a rather one-sided argument, with the siblings ragging on Kirby for not looking cool, having a lame house, and doing things that they consider beneath them. Tiff and Tuff then claim the puff "Could never amount to anything let alone be a hero" and Kirby, fed up, goes inside and closes his door. Tiff hurls a few more insults at the puff (showing that out of the two siblings shes far more aggressive), before the two walk away. Inside the dome house, Kirby sighs as small tears fall from his eyes. His idea of making friends with the Ebrums ruined, he simply goes to sleep having had enough excitement for the day.

(Meanwhile with Dedede)

Dedede is grumbling. Its been a while since he'd seen Kirby and seeing the puff again after all that time had passed awakened something fierce within him. The King vows that the next time the two duke it out, Kirby would fall. The King asks some of his men if they knew any good trainers because he had some training to do.

(Fade to black)

(Roll Credits)

(Next episode preview)

Its night. There's a clear shot of the town below with a few other parts of Dreamland shown off in the distance. The camera pans back to show a strange masked figure who looks down at the village from a cliff face. He chuckles and and asks himself if this place will be the one. Then the figure jumps down from the cliff. The Shot then cuts to black.

(Episode End)


End file.
